


Miles High And Still Flying

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Thor was throwing a lavish birthday party on an island in the middle of the South Pacific. Loki didn't want to go, but when Tony Stark offered to fly Loki there in his private plane, well, how could Loki resist the man he's always had a thing for?





	Miles High And Still Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Next one in my AU series! And since I've _actually finished writing them omg_ I'm probably going to start posting them a bit more frequently. We'll see what happens though ;)
> 
> The prompt for this one was:
> 
>  
> 
> _“you fell asleep on my shoulder on the plane ride and i would ask you to move but you look so comfy and adorable when you sleep. also you smell really good and the feeling of your breath on my skin is somewhat relaxing, maybe we can go out to lunch in this shitty airport when you wake up?” au_

Thor was throwing a lavish birthday party on a private island in the middle of the South Pacific, because that’s what Thor did, overindulge and invite vast amounts of friends to travel halfway across the world for a two week-long party.

Loki had refused to go. He didn’t like most of his brother’s friends and certainly didn’t want to spend two weeks around them getting pushed into pools and mocked behind his brother’s back. His brother didn’t accept his answer. Thor wheedled him for the better part of a month, and when he saw he was getting nowhere, he pulled out his trump card.

Thor asked Tony Stark to fly Loki over in his private plane.

The Odinson’s and Stark’s had been socialising together since they were children. Tony was handsome, funny, enjoyed a good prank and was smarter than anyone else Loki had ever met.

Naturally, Loki had been nursing a crush on him for the better part of fifteen years. 

It started off as a light infatuation when they were teenagers and quickly grew from there. Loki had never wanted to wreck his friendship with the only person in the Odinson’s social circle that he could stand.

Thor knew. Loki had spilled his guts one drunken evening when Tony was in America and Loki was missing him. Miraculously, Thor had kept quiet about it, and Loki appreciated that to this day.

It didn’t mean Thor wouldn’t take complete advantage of it; like offering him time alone in a plane with Tony Stark. He didn’t even offer it to Loki, instead he had Tony call him direct.

Loki answered on the second ring, already smiling. He didn’t have a chance to say more than ‘ _Tony_ ’ before the man in question was remarking, “Thor says you need a lift to Tahiti. You could have just asked me yourself, you know.”

“I think Thor is exaggerating what I said,” Loki answered after a pause, wanting to throttle his brother.

“Well, I’m still offering. Want me to swing by and pick you up from London?”

“You’d be doing more than ‘ _swinging by_ ’, Tony. You live in Malibu.”

“Details, details,” Tony replied. “Besides, I’m sure I can have business in Europe that I can handle before the party. So, what do you say,” Loki could practically see the twinkle in his eyes and the smirk on his face, “come flying with me?”

Loki smiled softly. He also crumpled far too quickly. “Fine. You better make Thor’s party worth the plane ride.”

“I promise I’ll participate in every prank you come up with,” Tony cheerfully promised. 

Loki chuckled and couldn’t stop the long-standing twist to his stomach and flutter to his heart. 

Some candles really were impossible to blow out.

* * *

“Why am I not surprised that your plane has a stripper pole?”

Tony laughed, but there was a hint of embarrassment too. “Tony Stark likes to party, Loki.”

“Tony Stark likes to be left alone in his lab with ear-splitting music,” Loki rebutted, taking a seat on the plush sofa.

Tony’s grin widened and he handed Loki a drink he’d personally prepared, having dismissed the air hostesses after takeoff. He sat down beside Loki and lightly clinked their glasses. “Well, you do know me better than most, Lokes.”

Loki tried not to feel pleased by that. He knew there were precious few who saw the adorable engineer underneath the playboy businessman, Loki was glad he was still considered one of them.

“So what did you get your brother for his birthday?”

“My presence at his godforsaken party,” Loki answered, making Tony chuckle. He still watched Loki expectantly and Loki sighed, but admitted, “Speciality beers. I’ve ordered a keg of five different types. They’ll arrive at his party.”

“He’ll enjoy that.” Tony smirked. “And make a fool of himself in the process. It’s always a double-edged sword with you.”

Loki didn’t bother to hide his smirk. “And what did you get him?”

“A lifetime supply of poptarts.” Loki laughed. Tony raised his eyebrows. “You think I’m kidding? He not only ate my entire supply when he visited a few months ago, but the amount he ordered and consumed while at the mansion was insane.”

Loki frowned. “Thor visited you? He never mentioned it.”

Tony’s face shifted. It was only a small twitch, but Loki had spent too much time around the man not to catch it. “Really? Huh. Well, it wasn’t a big deal. He ate, he got drunk, he left.” Tony gestured at Loki. “He mentioned you won a new contract. How’s that going?”

Loki wanted to question the sudden change of subject, maybe even press to find out what that odd flicker of emotion had been, but it had been too long since he was alone with Tony and free from interruption. He was going to enjoy it. 

“Good,” Loki answered and relaxed back further against the couch, using the motion to shift minutely closer to Tony until their arms brushed. He could smell a hint of Tony’s cologne and took a subtle breath of it before focusing on his reply, “A simple restructuring will fix most of their problems.”

“You always were good at sweeping in and fixing problems. You run the best consultant firm out there.” Tony winked. “I sure swear by your company.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Stark Industries doesn’t need fixing, not since you handed the reins to Miss Potts.”

“Don’t think I don’t notice she still consults you.”

“Mostly on how to blackmail you out of your lab and get you to attend a fundraiser.”

“I knew that tactic had your fingerprints all over it,” Tony accused, but he was smiling while he said it.

Loki smiled back and took a sip of his drink. It really had been too long since he’d seen Tony, and even if they didn’t spend much time together in Tahiti, the plane ride alone would be worth the trip.

He always had been a little bit helpless for Tony Stark, and time apart certainly hadn’t changed that.

* * *

They spent a number of hours talking before stretching out on the couch to watch a movie with popcorn and drinks. Loki had been trying to pay attention to the movie for the last half hour, but found it impossible, not since Tony had slumped and his head had come to rest on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki knew he should shake Tony awake, maybe roll him to the side, but his face was slack in sleep. He looked relaxed and beautiful. His cologne and hair product were prevalent; scents that had haunted Loki’s fantasies. Tony was a warm presence along the length of Loki’s side and his breathes were even and soft against Loki’s neck.

It was something Loki would have given a small fortune to experience as a teenager. It was something that, even as an adult, made Loki’s heart race and his palms sweat. Tony was handsome and perfect. He was also Loki’s friend, and his infatuation. Loki adored Tony and was probably in love with him (if he was honest with himself). It meant Loki should _really_ push Tony away before Loki did something stupid like kiss him or ask him out.

Loki _really_ wanted to ask him out. He wanted to wake Tony and ask to have lunch together at LAX when the plane stopped to re-fuel. He wanted to blow off his brother’s whole birthday party and spend the two weeks in Tahiti’s inside his hotel room with Tony.

Loki _wanted_ Tony, but that wasn’t a mutual feeling.

Sighing, Loki raised his hand and very carefully brushed the stray locks of hair off Tony’s forehead. Tony just cuddled against him even more. Loki smiled gently before dropping his hand away from indulgent affection to very lightly shake the other man.

“Tony,” he whispered. “Wake up, Tony.” 

Tony made a protesting noise and buried his face in Loki’s neck. It made Loki’s breath catch at the scratch of Tony’s facial hair and the tease of soft lips.

“Tony,” he tried again, but his motion was less of a shake and more of a stroke to Tony’s bicep. His voice had also softened, “Wake up.”

Tony stirred, but instead of waking fully he decided to bury further into Loki, wrapping arms around his waist and guiltily, Loki shifted to better allow it until Tony was cuddling him. 

“ _Loki_ ,” Tony murmured, sounding happy and sleepy.

Loki licked his lips. He had no excuse. This had gone past the point of something he could explain and was skirting dangerous territory. He shook Tony more firmly. “Tony.”

“ _Nooo_ ,” he whined. “My dream. Nice dream. _Loki_ dream.”

Loki stilled. Did Tony think he was... dreaming? Did Tony _hug_ him in dreams often? No, surely Loki was misinterpreting. 

“Tony,” he said more sharply and even pinched the man’s arm for good measure. Tony startled and jerked his head up, looking around in confusion before widening his eyes when he noticed their position. Loki held the other man’s gaze. “You were talking in your sleep.”

“Oh, shit,” Tony was suddenly completely awake. His eyes were wide. “I didn’t...? Oh fuck. What did I... I say?”

The worry on his face, the way it made Loki wonder... made him _hope_. It was a gamble, but Loki still took the chance and hoped he was right. “That you dream about me.”

Tony winced and pulled away. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “Fuck. Shit. Okay.” He let out a breath. “I was going to break this to you better.”

“Break what?”

Tony sucked in a deep breath before lifting his head to face Loki once more. Tony looked determined, but also as if he was trying to fight back a wince. 

“I have a, uh, _thing_ for you.” Loki’s face slackened with shock. Tony just glanced away. “I have for... years, but never wanted to fuck with things and then,” Tony let out a rough breath, “you got into that relationship and I _freaked out_. Then you broke up, told me it was nothing serious.” Tony bit his lip. “I didn’t know what to do, but Thor was nearby and I kind of maybe told him. He stopped by the house. He said I should make a move while we were in Tahiti and that,” he hesitated, looking at Loki worriedly, “that you’d be more receptive than I thought.” 

Loki could only stare at him, completely disbelieving. His silence didn’t improve Tony’s nervousness. His grimace finally broke free and he shifted back further from Loki. 

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have listened to Thor. Look, just, just forget it, okay?” Tony pushed onto his feet, rubbing a hand through his hair and heading for the bar. “It doesn’t have to be a thing.” He grabbed the nearest bottle but didn’t pour it, just stared at the alcohol. “I really don’t want to wreck things, Loki. I always wreck things.” He gripped the bottle. “Please, don’t tell me I wrecked us too.”

Loki stood up and walked over to Tony. He felt like he’d shattered the moment if he was too loud or too quick. He carefully laid one hand on Tony’s back the other over the hand holding the bottle.

“Do you know why Thor said I would be receptive?”

“Because you’re gay, and he figures that means any guy has a fair shot?” Tony said glumly. His eyes focused on the bar.

“No,” Loki answered quietly. “Because he knows I’ve been infatuated with you since I was fourteen.” Tony startled and his head snapped to look at Loki. He was gaping. He looked _perfect_ and Loki’s heart was beating fast and loud. “I didn’t want to ruin things either,” he admitted. “I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Oh my God,” Tony breathed. He then laughed loudly. He shifted and leant his head on Loki’s shoulder. “We are fucking idiots.”

“Apparently,” Loki answered, already grinning, “since we needed _Thor_ to help us.”

Tony lifted his head, he was smiling, but he was also incredibly close. Loki’s eyes darted to Tony’s lips a moment before Tony moved forward. Loki met him halfway and they kissed. It was soft, sweet and entirely chaste. It still made Loki’s stomach lurch and his heart pound.

Loki had dreamt about that kiss for almost two decades. It made him feel giddy; as helplessly happy as he hadn’t been since those early, naive days as a teenager. When Tony pulled back, Loki opened his eyes to find Tony beaming. He looked as ecstatic as Loki felt. 

“Whatever mean things I’ve said about your brother, I take them all back. He’s amazing. He can have every poptart I own.”

Loki laughed. He also wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, knowing that he could, and brightening when Tony only curled further into his hold. It quickly became a hug as they held each other tightly and Tony rested his cheek on Loki’s chest.

Placing his chin on the top of Tony’s hair, Loki breathed in and let out a long, happy breath. It also brought fresh insight to a lot of Thor’s behaviour regarding getting Loki to come to Tahiti. It made Loki feel truly... _grateful_ for his brother. It made him actually want to hug Thor.

“I think I understand why Thor chose a two-week party in Tahiti.” Tony made a humming noise. “He chose a place where it wouldn’t be odd for people to disappear for a few hours. Where there would be no paparazzi and secluded hotel rooms. He made himself the centre of attention and gave us an excuse to have a holiday.”

“Well, shit,” Tony shook his head and smiled. “Look at your brother, tricking the two of us.”

“I’m rather impressed,” Loki admitted.

“Yeah,” Tony looked up at him, his brown eyes bright and happy. He squeezed Loki a little tighter. “Me too.”

Unable to resist the temptation, Loki bent down and kissed Tony again. When the other man responded, Loki lost himself to the kiss. 

Loki would make sure to thank his brother later, but for now, Loki had Tony to focus on, and there was no one he would rather give his attention to.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff! :D


End file.
